The invention relates to an orthopedic fixation device for connecting a first anchoring element, which has a connecting section and can be anchored in or on a bone, to a connecting element which can be connected to a second anchoring element which can be anchored in or on a bone, wherein the fixation device is movable relative to the connecting element and to the anchoring element in an adjusting position and can be secured on the connecting element and on the anchoring element in a fixing position.
Furthermore, the invention relates to an orthopedic fixation system comprising at least two anchoring elements which can be anchored in or on a bone, at least one connecting element for connecting the at least two anchoring elements and at least one orthopedic fixation device for connecting the at least one connecting element to a connecting section of one of the at least two anchoring elements.
Orthopedic fixation devices and fixation systems such as those described at the outset are used to position and fix different bones or bone fragments in place relative to one another. For this purpose, anchoring elements in the form of bone screws or bone hooks are normally inserted into the respective bone fragments and connected permanently or temporarily by means of a connecting element which is secured to both anchoring elements. Fixation devices are known, with which the connecting element can be secured on the anchoring element laterally offset in relation to the connecting section. The connection between anchoring element and connecting element can be provided after insertion of the anchoring element so that the anchoring element itself, for example, a bone screw need no longer be turned in the bone, which can lead to an undesired loosening of a screw once screwed in.
In contrast to bone screws which have a forked head for accommodating a connecting element, the provision of a connection between the anchoring element and the connecting element in the case of known fixation devices has proven to be extremely complicated since, on the one hand, the fixation device must be secured to the anchoring element and, on the other hand, the connecting element must be secured to the fixation device.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to improve an orthopedic fixation device as well as an orthopedic fixation system of the respective type described at the outset such that the connecting element can be secured on the anchoring element in a particularly simple manner.